


Boredom and Hockey

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prussia gets bored, he notices someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom and Hockey

Prussia was bored.

Ever since Reunification with his brother, he hadn’t had much to do. While he and West were considered partners, West was the one most often thought of as Germany. Not to mention, when they’d been reunited, West had come in and—rather efficiently—organized everything. That meant Prussia didn’t have much to do.

Every once and a while he’d almost wish for another war to start, but then he remembered the last one and any desire for fighting withered away and died.

For a while the invention of video games helped, but between the constant reminders of war and the fact he often played them alone, made their charm wear off after a while.

So, he’d started following Germany to the world meetings and councils and summits and all those other crazy things the modern nations did.

Sometimes they were entertaining, other times they were boring enough to move him to tears.

But this day, as he was looking around the table, he noticed someone he hadn’t before. Probably because this nation was looking around but not at all acting like he expected anyone to notice him, and because when compared to the other, loader, nations, he didn’t make enough fuss to be noticed.

“Hey, West,” Prussia said, leaning over, “Who’s that?”

Germany looked over and frowned. “That’s… that…” he frowned and looked more disturbed than he had in a long time. He leaned over to Italy. “Who’s that?”

Italy blinked a couple times and then shook his head. “I don’t know, but do you think he likes pasta?”

Well, Prussia thought, that was interesting. A country even his brother didn’t recognize. He looked like a rather well sized nation too, not some little colony like Sealand.

During a break, when the nations were milling around and socializing, Prussia slid up to the mystery nation. “Hey.”

The blond turned to look at him and blinked, then turned around to look behind him, and then back at Prussia. “Me?” he asked, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the chatter of the other nations, and he pointed a finger at himself.

“Yeah, you,” Prussia said, hands on his hips.

“You sure?” the nation asked, disbelief coloring his voice. Then, suddenly, his eyes narrowed, and he took half a step back. “You’re not going to yell at me are you?”

Prussia marveled at how the nation’s voice didn’t raise, even when he was angry. “Why would I yell at you?”

“Because people keep mixing me up with my twat of a brother America.”

Oh, Prussia thought, I knew he reminded me of someone. “So what’s your name than, anyway?”

“I’m Canada.”

“Nice name.”

The other nation still looked confused. “Is there a reason you’re talking to me?” he asked finally. “Most people don’t even notice me.”

“I thought you looked cute, and I felt the need to spread my awesomeness!”

Canada blinked at him and then blushed. “Are… are you serious?”

“About what, you being cute or me being awesome?”

Canada’s blush deepened. “Both.”

“Completely serious on both accounts.”

~

Over the next several world summits and meetings, Prussia started sitting next to Canada and flirting shamelessly with him. Germany gave him several odd looks for sitting on the opposite side of the table, but didn’t say much.

Finally, one day, Prussia said, “Wanna go on a date?”

Canada gave him that look, where he was clearly wondering whether or not the other nation was kidding.

“I’m serious,” Prussia protested before Canada could ask.

The blush on Canada’s cheeks was so adorable. “Sure,” he said finally. “Where do you want to go?”

“How about I come over to your place, and we do something you like to do?”

“O-okay.”

~

“Germany!” Prussia yelled. “I’m going over to Canada’s!”

Germany poked his head around a door. “You’re going to who’s?”

Prussia grinned broadly. “Geesh West, he’s only the second biggest country in the world.”

That shocked Germany. “I thought that was China or the United States?”

“Nope, it’s Canada,” Prussia was enjoying the fact he knew something Germany didn’t.

Germany’s face scrunched up. “Does he come to the summit meetings?”

“Yeah, he’s who I’ve been sitting next to.”

Still, Germany’s face showed no recognition. “Well,” he said slowly. “Have fun and don’t start anything.”

Prussia was still grinning as he left.

~

“So, what are our plans for the day?” Prussia asked, slinging an arm over Canada’s shoulders.

“A hockey game, eh?” Canada offered.

“Sports, sounds good.” They started walking toward Canada’s car. “But I didn’t think you were a big sports fan?”

Canada just smiled at him.

~

Prussia was shocked.

Absolutely shocked.

The timid, adorable little man next to him had turned into a blood thirsty monster. Prussia had heard of Hockey before, and had liked the idea of it, so he’d settled in to thoroughly enjoy himself. But instead he spent the game paying little attention to the actual game, and all of it with his eyes trained on Canada.

The blond was standing up in the stands and screaming, hands raised as he gestured at the players.

About halfway through the game, a huge grin broke out on Prussia’s face and didn’t leave the rest of the time.

“So,” Canada said, excited, after the game was over and they were walking out, “Did you like it?”

“Sure,” Prussia said. “The sport seemed pretty good. But honestly, I didn’t spend that much time watching it.”

For a second Canada’s face fell. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Prussia said, casually. “I was paying attention to something else.”

Canada got a look like he couldn’t imagine what would be more important than hockey. “And what was that?”

Suddenly, Prussia leaned downed, his hands in his pockets, and kissed Canada. The younger nation stiffened in shock for a moment before squeaking and relaxing. When Prussia drew away, he was grinning again. Around them the rest of the hockey fans were pouring out of the stadium. “I was too busy watching you.”

Canada flushed and ducked his head down for a second. Then he looked back up and was smiling a little shyly. “Oh.”

“But I liked the sport too,” Prussia said loudly, slinging his arm over Canada’s shoulders.

“That’s good,” Canada said.

“I mean,” Prussia continued, the warmth of Canada’s shoulder seeping into his arm. “I thought you were totally cute before, and totally was looking forward to screwing you,” at that, Canada blushed like mad. “But now,” Prussia drawled. “I think it’s something different.”

“Eh?” Canada looked over at him. “What do you think now then?”

Prussia tightened his arm around Canada. “I think!” he said, laughing but still serious. “I might be in love with you.”


End file.
